


Nocturnal

by lacertusprince (monsieurerwin)



Series: Feral Kingdom [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, Friends With Benefits, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Prostitution, Sharing a Bed, chapters tagged individually, roommates to something more, tags updated with chapter updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurerwin/pseuds/lacertusprince
Summary: Hello everyone! This is a companion work to my current ficKings of the Urban Junglewith the more sexually explicit pieces of the Kings universe.While you don't need to read these chapters to understand the Kings Universe, you're more likely to get a better understanding of the characters and their situations if you've read Kings of the Urban Jungle.For each chapter I'll provide a rough estimate of when in the Kings Universe it falls and any content warnings that might apply.





	1. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk's client for tonight has particular tastes: lingerie, high heels, and a whore with a loose tongue
> 
> (Happens a few weeks before Chapter One)  
> \---
> 
> Content Warning: Dubious consent because while Hunk is a sex worker, he doesn't enjoy the work or the clients.

There was something slightly powerful about wearing this particular get-up. The smooth nylon of the tights hugging the curves of his calves and his ass pushed out by the height of his heels. He was lucky this client only requested his services once a month or so because he wasn’t that well practiced enough in these heels to say they were comfortable for long periods of time. He often waited for this client at one of the clubs in the red-light district, but today the client seemed to have splurged and gotten him a car to bring him straight from the club to his client’s apartment. He fiddled nervously with the lace hem on his thighs, the action mostly hidden by the large overcoat he wore to hide the indecent outfit he wore underneath. 

 

He never learned this particular client’s name, and so most often he just called him Sir, which seemed to suit his client just fine. He recognized the building and made himself calm down, because regardless of what this client did tonight, it would pay the rent for the next month if he planned properly. He walked through the building’s foyer as if he belonged there, purposely making his way to the elevators and riding one up to the fourth floor. He knocked on his client’s door, calling out a soft

 

“Delivery for you Sir.”

 

His client opened the door just wide enough for Hunk to slip in and quickly locked the door behind him. Hunk let himself be looked over, let his client notice the sheer black material up his legs and the hint of lace peeking out near his neck. For the first time that night, his client spoke, 

 

“Show me.”

 

Hunk knew what his client wanted, so with a coy smile and a wink, he let his coat open and fall to the crook of his elbows and putting the soft, black nylons and matching lingerie on display. He turned slowly, and let the coat fall to the floor only to bend over slightly and pick it up, letting his client peek at the base of the plug nestled inside him. If the sharp intake of breath was any indicator, his client was more than happy with what he saw. He walked towards his client, let his arms drape over the taller man’s shoulders 

 

“Is this alright, Sir?”

 

 

He could feel the rough hand sliding up his back and nestling itself at the base of his neck, fingers tightening just shy of painful in his hair. He let his head be tilted to the side, could feel lips and warm breath mingling with the light touches of cologne he’d placed behind his ear and down the column of his neck. He tried to suppress the shiver that ran up his back when his client left a sharp bite to the side of his neck, but he couldn’t stop the hiss that escaped between his teeth. 

 

“That’s it boy, let me hear those pretty sounds you make.”

 

Hunk let a quiet whimper out, knowing to draw out the sound, knowing what his client wanted from him. He let himself be steered into the bedroom, feeling the iron grip on his waist directing his movements. In the back of his mind, he was already planning on buying new nylons, knowing from experience that this pair wouldn’t survive the night. 

 

His client let him climb onto the large bed, his hips swaying as he padded softly into the middle before letting his weight shift onto his elbows and knees, presenting himself the way he was expected to. He felt rather than saw his client climb onto the bed behind him, felt the sinking of the mattress and the heat of his client’s thighs against his ass. A rough hand travelled the same path it had in the living room, up his thighs, across the silk of his panties, and up the curve of his spine. The hand re-buried itself in his hair, pulling tightly enough to make Hunk’s eyes water, 

 

“Make noise for me.”

 

Another hand had reached up and under the panties Hunk wore, viciously pulling out the plug at the same time as his client pulled Hunk’s head back by his hair, forcing him to arch his spine and present himself further. Hunk let out a low moan, pushed back against the heat and hardness he felt behind him, offering himself to the cock that waited behind the sharply pressed suit that was digging into the tender skin of his thighs. 

 

More bites, this time to the back of his shoulders and neck had him whining loudly and he could feel the smirk of his client’s lips hovering over the marks that were sure to bruise a dark mottled blue the next day. 

 

“Please Sir, I’m ready.”

 

His client, more patient this time than he’d been on other nights, pulled away to undress himself. And while most visits, Hunk was more than happy to let his clients take their time; after all it meant a larger paycheck, today he was impatient. He wanted the night to be over already, wanted his client to spend himself quickly and kick him out with a handful of cash, if only so he could call a cab home and rest. 

 

He hoped luck would be with him tonight. 


	2. Re-Arranging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving in together, Hunk and Keith realize that sharing a bedroom is a lot more intimate than they expected.
> 
> (Happens sometime in Chapter Seven)

The first night sharing a bed was awkward, but survivable. Hunk had left the apartment while Keith was getting ready to go to sleep so by the time Hunk returned, Keith was already snoring. With only minor shoving and blanket tugging, Hunk had collapsed into his half of the bed, his body exhausted from the night with his client. He had been tired enough that he didn’t even feel Keith get up the next morning, so the glaring light from the overhead light was a _very_ unpleasant surprise. He groaned loudly, burrowing further under the cover and pillows.

 

“Shit! Sorry, Sorry I forgot!”

 

The lights were quickly shut off and the more muted glow from underneath the bathroom door bathed the carpet instead.

 

“Better?”

 

Keith called out over the sound of the shower. He waited a beat, but after hearing Hunk’s even breathing and quiet snuffling, he hopped into the shower, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

It took about two weeks before their arrangement hit any snags. Pidge had teased them mercilessly about Keith being an unrepentant snorer and Hunk’s tendency to hog blankets. Both mostly laughed it off, letting the last of their nervousness and hesitations slide away. Neither realized until they shared such an intimate space just how different their sleep schedules were. They often shared the bed for only three to four hours at most, and both of them were usually too exhausted to do much more than roll into bed and pass out. It wasn’t until Hunk and Keith’s days off coincided that they found themselves headed to bed together after binge watching a few episodes of Chopped and laughing every time Pidge screamed at the contestants for their last minute additions to their plates. Sleep that night came easily for both men, the comfort and solidity of the body alongside them guiding them deeper into unconsciousness.

 

Hunk woke that morning first, eyes blinking slowly open as they adjusted to the late morning light that streamed into the room from the half closed blinds that burnished the ceiling in stripes of gold and shadow. He was warm and comfortable, a reassuring weight atop one shoulder as Keith used him as a personal pillow. For now, his arm was trapped under Keith’s body and Keith’s leg was draped over one of his own. He lay still, not wanting to wake the other man up, one hand idly running up and down Keith’s spine, marvelling at how soft the skin underneath his fingers is. He hadn’t meant to wake Keith, but clearly he was enjoying the attentions Hunk was paying to his body. Keith unconsciously pulled himself closer, and Hunk was beginning to regret his own actions, as now he could very clearly feel Keith’s growing arousal grinding insistently against his thigh. He personally didn’t care, but he was worried about how Keith would react, seeing as how he wasn’t exactly conscious to consent to anything.

 

“Hey, Keith buddy, you gotta wake up.”

 

A muffled groan against his neck, and Keith was slowly making his way into the world of the living. Hunk could feel exactly when Keith’s brain caught up with his body’s actions, the movement against his leg stopping abruptly. He looked down and could see the tips of Keith’s ears flushed red,

 

“Keith, it’s no big deal. I don’t care.”

 

Keith didn’t reply, just buried his head lower on Hunk’s shoulder, hiding more of his face between the mattress and blankets. Hunk stilled the movement of his hand, pulling away slightly to give Keith more room.

 

“I’m stopping okay? I’m sorry Keith, I’ll just go to the living room. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Hunk was halfway out of the bed, one leg swung outward to take his weight off the mattress when he felt Keith tug on the back of his shirt. He turned back, taking in Keith’s flushed face and averted eyes.

 

“Keith? If you want me to stay, or apologize or whatever just tell me and we can put this behind us.”

 

Keith stayed stubbornly silent, the only thing that moved was his hand that reached out for Hunk’s shirt again, tugging harder.

 

“Keith? I’m getting some mixed signals here. And without knowing what you want from me…”

 

Keith’s voice, hoarse with sleep, interrupted,

 

“Stay. ‘m sorry.”

 

Hunk turned back fully towards Keith, a multitude of questions on the tip of his tongue, but he settled with the simplest, figuring they could answer the rest later,

 

“Stay and sleep? Or stay and help?”

 

Keith seemed to wake a little further with the second question, surprise clear on his face at Hunk’s suggestion.

 

“Stay… Help if you want.”

 

Hunk let his body relax back against the pillows, turning on his side to continue running his hand up and down Keith’s back, except now he let his hand drift further down, a light caress over the curve of Keith’s ass.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

“S’good..”

 

Keith’s voice slurred slightly as he sought and found friction against Hunk’s stomach, carelessly throwing a leg over Hunk’s hip. Hunk took the opportunity to tug Keith as close as he dared, fingers digging into the soft skin behind his knee, then letting his hand drift higher up until his fingers skimmed underneath Keith’s boxers and groped blindly at the enticing swell of muscle. Keith was quickly growing more impatient, his hips pressing insistently, and hands roaming over Hunk’s arms and chest. His hands seemed to hesitate at the edge of Hunk’s shorts, unsure of whether his touch would be appreciated. Hunk brought his hands back to himself, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts,

 

“Can I take these off?”

 

Keith nodded vigorously, his leg slipping off to slide his own boxers off as Hunk did the same. They came back together, skin touching and quiet moans escaping from both of them. Hunk mouthed messily at Keith’s neck, feeling the shivers run down Keith’s back as he scraped his teeth against the pulse he could feel beneath his lips. A quiet groan escaped as he felt, rather than saw, Keith’s hand snake between them and take them both in hand. He rolled onto his back, letting Keith clamber atop his thighs, and together they brought their hands to slide up and down their cocks, the precum dribbling from Keith’s not quite enough to create a smooth movement. Hunk pulled his hand back, licking his palm and letting the light taste of Keith sit on his tongue for a few seconds before bringing his hand back to ease the friction.  Keith tossed his head back, hips bucking faster, and let out a deep moan.

 

“Fuck, Hunk, fuck fuck ‘m close!”

 

Hunk let Keith set the pace, feeling the familiar heat of arousal coil low in his belly, threatening to spill over. Keith let out a small cry before hunching over, body shaking as he came. He kept the same quick rhythm up, letting the overstimulation send small shocks of pleasure up his spine. With a full body shudder, Hunk came as well, his cock spilling in between them to add to the mess on his stomach.

 

Breathing heavily, they stayed frozen in place, a dawning realization of what they’d just done settling on their shoulders. Keith clambered off Hunk’s legs, hand reaching out for the box of tissues left on the nightstand. He knelt next to Hunk and carefully cleaned them both up, trying his best not to make eye contact.They remained in a slightly awkward, slightly companionable silence until Hunk gently held his wrist and pulled him closer,

 

“Keith? Is everything okay?”

 

Keith finally looked at Hunk, saw the concern in his eyes and let out a small sigh,

 

“Yeah, it’s cool…”

 

Hunk sat up fully, and waited for Keith to spill whatever was on his mind.

 

“Hunk, I think there’s something wrong with me.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Keith seemed to consider his words carefully, his brow furrowed as he tried to explain himself.

 

“What we did, I enjoyed it, it felt good. I like sex, don’t get me wrong. But it’s the relationship bit that I just don’t want?”

 

“So you want just no strings attached sex? I don’t mind that Keith, don’t worry.”

 

Keith still looked slightly upset, but continued,

 

“It’s not just with you… I’ve never felt that with anyone. You know how people talk about love and wanting to be with someone and relationships and butterflies in your stomach when you think of them… I’ve never met someone, been with someone, dated someone and thought, ‘ _Yes they’re the person I love_ ’ and sometimes I think I’m broken.”

 

He looked almost about to cry, eyes bright and nose red. Hunk scooped him up into a tight hug, feeling Keith’s body shake as his breath hitched.

 

“Keith, Keith, it’s okay, you’re fine. Nothing is wrong with you all right? I’m not too sure about all of this, maybe talk to Pidge for a definite label, but I do know that you are a compassionate, caring person and if you’re not feeling the romance vibe, that’s cool too. If it’s who you are then it’s nothing to be afraid or ashamed of.”

 

They stayed quiet for awhile longer, the silence a comfort to them both, until Hunk finally giggled at his realization,

 

“Hey Keith, does this make me your booty call?”

 

He was promptly smothered by a pillow, his laughter muffled by cheap cotton and Keith’s angry, slightly incoherent yelling.


End file.
